


Like a Warm Coat

by thehorrorinsymmetry



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M, au where poe's a farmer and finn's a teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehorrorinsymmetry/pseuds/thehorrorinsymmetry
Summary: Finn spends the night after they get hit by a winter storm. Poe panics after they wake up together but they work it out.





	Like a Warm Coat

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of like an au of the farm au i posted a few months ago (i've kept the basic backstory but changed a lot of what happens and will hopefully write the fully story one day lol) but the details that matter are poe owns a farm finn's an elementary school teacher and they rescue a deer that they call sweetheart

Most mornings on the farm start slow - Poe gets up early and checks on everyone, feeds those that need it, then makes something for himself before the day really starts. He loves watching the animals wake up, the sun coming up over the fields to cover everything in a golden sheen.

Most mornings he doesn’t wake up on top of the man he’s in love with.

He should have realized he was awake, should have remembered that Finn stayed over last night, that he hadn’t wanted Finn to drive in the blizzard. He should have known better than to just nuzzle into the warmth, to not question it. He should have had more courage than to just leave when Finn woke up.

He’s never felt so out of place in his own kitchen. He folds his arms over himself, shivering, the thin fabric of his boxers doing nothing to protect from the chill now that he’s not wrapped around - in bed.

He gets a fire going and starts the coffee.

It’s fine. It’s fine, right? It’s not like he didn’t already know how deeply he cared for Finn. Finn was barely awake - maybe he didn’t even notice that Poe had leaned in like that. Even if he had, he wouldn’t assume Poe was going to kiss him, right? They had both just woken up, it’s not like - hell, it’s not like this is the first thing they won’t be talking about. It’s fine.

It’s been twenty minutes and Finn still hasn’t gotten up, but it’s fine. It’s just like any other morning and Finn’s going to need to eat when he does get up so Poe starts on breakfast. He pulls out the old waffle maker, brushing his hand over it to remove the layer of dust that had built up.

It only takes a few minutes to settle into the rhythm of cooking, the ingredients piling on the counter slowly pulling him from his thoughts. Cooking has always been like riding a bike - this recipe in particular - familiar enough for him to pick it up again no matter how long he’s left it. He’ll never forget making them with his parents, for Muran, for the farm gang. He was always going to make them for Finn at some point, may as well be today.

He stirs the batter the way his mama taught him, whipping it until he knows it will give that perfect fluffiness. It sizzles as he pours it into the waffle iron, the fresh doughy scent rising in the air.

The floorboards creak, followed by the soft rasp of his bedroom door opening. He freezes, his heart thudding in his chest as the footsteps come closer.

“Hey,” Finn’s voice is low, rough in the way a voice is only first thing in the morning.

He looks over his shoulder. There’s a crease on Finn’s cheek from the pillow - from  _ his _ pillow - that points toward his mouth, that soft smile that he -

“Hey,” He swallows, turning back to the counter. “Uh, how’d you sleep?”

“Good, thanks.” Finn leans a hip against the counter. He can feel the weight of Finn’s gaze on him, can see him cross his arms over his shirt - Poe’s shirt - in his peripheral vision. “Poe, about -”

“You don’t have to say anything.” He clears his throat and steps away from the counter. “Uh, I mean - do you want some coffee?”

Without waiting for a response, he steps around Finn to the coffee maker. He pulls the first mug from the cabinet and focuses on keeping his hands steady as he pours.

“Poe.”

“It’s two sugars, right?” He glances at Finn as he grabs a spoon.

Finn sighs, dropping his gaze with a nod. He opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by the waffle maker beeping.

He blinks. The spoon full of sugar hovers just above the mug as he tries to decide what to do.

Finn puts a hand low on his back, warm through the threadbare cotton. He brushes Poe as he steps beside him, sending a shiver up his spine. “Here, let me do it.”

He watches, caught in a wave of something he doesn’t dare name, as Finn opens the waffle maker. Finn grabs the fork next to it and begins to pry the barn-shaped waffle out. His eyes fall shut as he leans slightly over the waffles, sniffing the air. “Oh, that smells so good.”

“Old family recipe.” He mentally shakes himself and pours the sugar into the coffee, spilling bits of it as he shoves a second spoonful into the liquid, stirring it so fast it nearly runs over the brim. He puts the mug in front of Finn. “Old family waffle maker too, actually. I don’t let just anyone use it, ‘specially someone with such bad taste in coffee.”

Finn shakes his head, one corner of his mouth curling up. “It’s not that bad, Poe.”

He hums, pressing Finn’s side until he moves over enough for him to refill the waffle maker. “Well we can’t all be used to those fancy frappuccinos with au lait grande, city boy.”

“It’s coffee with sugar in it.” Finn laughs, a warm sound that settles in Poe’s chest. He drinks some of his coffee, humming, the muscles in his neck shifting as he swallows. He grins and holds the mug out towards Poe. “Try it.”

“What? Finn -”

“No, come on. You can’t talk shit about something you’ve never actually tried before. You might even like it.” He inches closer until his chest brushes Poe’s side. “It’s just coffee.”

He weighs his options. If he said no again Finn would let the moment pass, the air would thicken only for a moment before it became bearable again. They could have breakfast and never mention it again. Except he’s never stood a chance against those dark eyes. 

He wraps his hand around the mug, over Finn’s fingers, and brings it up to his mouth. Finn stares at him, mouth parted, almost enough to distract him from the vile bittersweet taste. He winces and forces himself to swallow. “What the  _ fuck _ is that? You ruined coffee.”

Finn sighs. “It’s  _ good _ .”

“Uh uh.” He shakes his head. “That’s the worst thing I’ve ever tasted in my entire life.”

He lets go of Finn as Finn lowers the mug onto the counter. “I guess there’s just no accounting for taste, then.”

“Yeah, exactly. There’s no reason your taste should be this awful.”

Finn breathes a laugh. He moves to cross his arms but his hand brushes Poe’s side, barely any contact, a shock pushing through him, leaving him unsteady. He gasps, glancing down between them - where did the space go? There was space there a moment ago, Right?

Finn’s smile has faded when he looks up again, morphed into something different, something he can’t quite read.

“Finn,” He breathes his name out, whatever else he’d meant to say dissipating on his tongue. He needs to say something, needs to -

“Can I kiss you?”

He freezes. “What?”

Finn licks his lips, his chest rising as he inhales, his gaze flickering over Poe’s face, landing again on his own. “I want -”

He leans forward. Finn’s mouth meets his in a kiss, Finn’s arms winding around his waist and pulling him closer, closer as he puts his own hands on Finn’s shoulders, sliding one up his neck. He leans against Finn - or Finn leans against him - warm and solid together, they’re together, they’re kissing. He’s kissing Finn.

Finn breaks the kiss, nudging his nose against Poe’s. They rest their foreheads together, Finn panting against his cheek, hands splayed on his back. He tries to take a deep breath, tries to slow his racing heart, tries to commit every piece of this moment to memory.

Finn leans back just enough for him to come into focus, smiling, those gorgeous eyes shining. “So, uh, that change your mind?”

A bubble of laughter bursts in his chest, like a beam of sunlight warming him from the inside out. “Absolutely not, I told you it was the worst thing I’ve ever tasted. He bites his lip, trailing his thumb over Finn’s jaw. “But it was less bad on you.”

Finn smiles, leaning into his touch. “Am I gonna have to keep my mouth to myself, then?”

He takes a deep breath. “You don’t have to - if - Sweetheart would be sad.”

“Yeah?” Finn tilts his head. “Just her?”

He shakes his head. “No, not just her.”

Finn leans in again, pausing when the waffle maker beeps, his laugh felt more than heard. “Breakfast first?”

He nods. There’s no need to rush.

He’s always liked slow mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
